Sparrow flies South for Winter
by FabledWarrior
Summary: "My name is Sparrow. Sparrow Pearl Turner." What if Will and Elizabeth had a daughter? AU Major Character deaths. Picks off where AWE leaves off. Eventual Jack/OFC


**OK. First off, this is my GCSE year and so with 10 GCSE and and AS level exam and elite level water polo to deal with in a few months, updates may be far between and short. Please please please bear with me. if any of you follow my other story in LOTR, sorry for the lack of updates due to exam prep, water polo training and life in general. Please bear with me.**

**This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. Again, bear with...**

**Sparrow flies South for Winter**

**By FabledWarrior**

**Prologue- Come back soon Daddy**

The _Flying Dutchman_ drew smoothly into port, having erupted out of the water in a churning, foamy spray moment earlier, golden glow of dawn at her back.

A lone figure, dressed in a white dress stood at the jetty in Shipwreck Cove, golden hair blowing in the salty sea breeze. Her tanned and freckled face split into a wide grin as a young man in a half open shirt, brown breeches and jacket all but flew down the gang-plank and collided with her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and spinning on the spot. His lips found hers moments later. They kissed long and passionately, breaking apart to draw breath; the could both hear the sniggers of 'two seals fighting over a grape'.

"Elizabeth!"

"Will!"

Elizabeth sagged into Will's arms, burying her face into his dark brown hair, which was a lot longer than she remembered. Tear of pure bliss ran down her cheeks. Ten years had gone by without the feeling of him on her. Without Will, she felt as if half of her was missing; now he was back, she was complete.

Will looked deep into her bright blue eyes, sparkling like the sun on the sea. Ten years had been king to his wife, but there was an air of weariness and content that had not been present ten years prior. Apart from that, nothing had really changed with his wife. Her breath ghosted into his ear and he shivered slightly in her embrace. "There's someone I want you to meet"

She beckoned over his shoulder to someone hidden in the shadows. From on board his ship, he could hears gasps and exclamations. Will spins them slightly so they both face the direction Elizabeth beckoned in. He barely registers the little blur that darts to Elizabeth's side and latches itself, looking shyly up at Will from under her lashes. The eyes were are light cerulean, like the sun on the sea...

The world stopped. Nothing moved. He didn't hear nor see anything apart from the child in front of him. He barely hears Elizabeth whisper proudly "Will, this is Sparrow Pearl."

His daughter; Sparrow.

Will chokes slightly "Mine?" He reaches out as if to touch the little girl's- _his _little girl's face- and she presses her cheek against Elizabeth's - her _mother's_ leg.

Unconsciously, he searches her face for tell-tale signs that proves she is his daughter. She had Elizabeth's eyes, a blue that could not be replicated, even by the best artist at Port Royal. His messy brown curls frame a lightly sun-kissed face. He zeroed in on her soft, rosy lips- she and Elizabeth shared the same ever-so slight pout that came with an overbite.

"Ours, Will"

A smile breaks out across his face. "She's beautiful" With a bark of laughter, he scoops her into his arms and settles her on his hip. The child is so small- petite and slight of frame with delicate features. She seemed so perfectly poised, as if she would catch the next breeze and fly away. "Sparrow Pearl..." It suits her

He muses, "After Jack"

Elizabeth smiles slightly and touches her daughter's cheek. "I hope you don't mind"

Will shakes his head, still in too much thought that he, the cursed pirate captain with no heart, has a ten year old daughter! "Has Jack seen her?"

Elizabeth nods hesitantly and lifts a small sparrow- shaped necklace off Sparrow's chest; Will guffaws at the irony.

Soft notes trill in his ear. "Are you my Daddy?"

Will choked back a sob and presses her head to his chest and placed a kiss on her soft brow. "Yes, little Sparrow." He smiled tearfully at his daughter. "My little Sparrow"

He takes both girls into his arms and they pass into the fortress, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ trailing behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComeback<strong>_

All too soon, sunset is falling. The crew are loading back onto the _Dutchman_, only Bootstrap and Will hanging back slightly. Bootstrap is fascinated by his Granddaughter and the old sailor is misty eyed as he kisses her lightly and gives Elizabeth a chaste kiss on the cheek. He claps his son on the shoulder as he heads towards the ship. Elizabeth puts Sparrow down and clamps her arms around her husband, whom she will not see for another ten years. Will kisses Elizabeth longingly one last time. "look after yourself."

Elizabeth sniffles, swiping at her tears. "You too, you stupid fool."

Sparrow runs to her father and throws herself into his arms. Will captures everything about her: the cute lisp she has with certain sounds, the ringlet on her ear, her long dark lashes, large blue eyes and her teeny tiny height. She memorizes her scent and her weight in his arms- it will have all changed in ten years; she'd be a grown woman of twenty and he'd have missed her entire childhood and teenage years.

"Look after your mother, Sparrow Pearl Turner" He rolls her full name around on his tongue. He takes her chin in his hand and kisses both cheeks and her forehead.

"Yes, Daddy"

He looks at both his girls. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"Always"

"Always" Sparrow echoes her mother's promise and tucks it into her heart, along with her vow to her Daddy.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComebacksoonDaddyxxxComeback<strong>_

Just before the _Dutchman_ disappeared, a voice fluttered in his ears. "Come back soon, Daddy"

A tear traces down his cheek.


End file.
